


Longing

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mournful song of a heartbroken werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty wolfstar at 3 am

Why do I do this to my self. I always act like I have a chance, act like he could love me. Yet I don't say a word, when he turns and kisses another. I never say a word when he laughs at love professions he thinks to be jokes. How can I ever expect him to realize to hear words unsaid only felt and longed for. How can I dare to think that he would love the abomination that is me. A werewolf a savage uncontrollable beast meant to terrorize and destroy and him a symbol of beauty and power not just human but a pureblood. I'm lucky to be in his presence. Though I know that luck does not extend to even slightest the feeling of his love. I can see it in his eyes that latent fear and disgust lurking just beneath the surface as he looks at me and smiles a beautiful lie. How could I ever be so foolish to even think that I ever had a chance. So I howl, howl for my sorrow, howl for pain, howl for the love I know I will never have. And sometimes it almost makes things better it almost makes things feel okay.


End file.
